The Saga of Nedgi
by Detective Ryoshi
Summary: A continuation of the Lord of the Rings. The epic legend of Nedgi, son of Norgun, son of Nedgar. She began as but a simple dwarf-woman but then became one of the mightiest warriors in all of Middle-Earth. She stood up in defiance of the corrupted elf conqueror Altorah; servant of Melkor, with a great and powerful fellowhip. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nedgi; Daughter of Nedgar, Son of Nordgun, was born in a small colony in the Dwarven re-claimed Moria about fifty years after the end of The War of the Ring. Her family was very poor; as her father Nedgar, was the sole survivor of his clan who had fought during the Great War of the Ring. However; a new threat had begun. Lady Galadriel had been killed by her traitorous student the Elven wizard Altorah; who organized a new government among the Elves after he usurped Lord Elrond and massacred him and his family. He had turned Lady Galadriel's bones into a mighty magical hammer and scythe which had the ability to turn enemies into servant animals. Altorah had accomplished this through Melkor's magic. However; as he was uniting Elves all over Middle-Earth, Melkor's magic had corrupted him, and had turned him into a twisted creature. Altorah was originally a sleek muscular with Elf with neatly-combed short black hair, with fair, pallid skin. Now he was grotesquely yellow covered; and had cankers and sores covering his body rendering him hideous. Because of this, he entrusted his loyal assistant Feorin to make magical suit of armor that would hide his true form. Altorah was then known by a new name to the people of Middle-Earth. He decided he would conquer all of Middle-Earth. He began by killing all the Elves that spoke against him; which led him to wage war against the Elves of the Woods. As that conquest was going on; he aimed his sights at The Shire; but knew to wait, as he realized not only would Gondor and Moria come to their aid, but it also had many great warriors residing there. Soon; he would attack, and soon Nedgi would go the frontlines of that battle.

Growing up in the small re-colonized areas of Moria, Nedgi was often picked on by the other dwarves. They made fun of her because of she was poor, fat, and bad at sports. All the other Dwarves forced her to par-take in their games; in which they'd beat her up. She often asked her father Nedgar for help, but he was so old and weary that he couldn't lift a finger. Nedgi would then go to the Elders of the colony for help, but they refused to help her too; saying she was "spoiled" and that her bullying would pay off "to build her character" so they shouldn't intervene. After these messages Nedgi vowed to become stronger. Nedgi voluntarily chose to play their abusive games; learning how to get the hang of them in hopes of beating the other Dwarf children at it. She practiced day after day and night after night. Eventually Nedgi became a strong, young woman. She was beautiful; in a subtle kind of way. She had round cheeks and long brown hair that constantly got in her face. She had freckles, hazel eyes, and a long-bridged nose. She stood at 3''8, which was common for Dwarves, and still had a bit of chubby belly, although there was muscle under it. When Nedgi had turned sixteen years old she dared all of her bullies in the colony to challenge her at a game of wrestling. Through a lot of struggle; she defeated every opponent, except for one. She tried several months later; and she ended up being victorious against all of them. Over time; Nedgi would be celebrated by the colony. She would grow to accept and forgive her former-tormentors and all the other villagers would grow to apologize and accept her for who she was.

Eventually; Altorah had gathered enough ranks to invade The Shire and begin his plan of conquering Middle-Earth. Thanks to Elves resisting his rule and acting as spies for the Free Peoples; The Kingdoms of Gondor, Rohan, Erebor, The Iron Hills, The Shire and the reclaimed Moria had begun a counter-attack for the upcoming invasion against The Shire. Ranks of resisting Hobbits were gathered in four companies known as Frodo's Knights; led by Pippin Took, The Champions of Gandalf; led by Merry Brandybuck, The Smoking Warriors; led by Samwise Gamjee, and The Defenders of the Grassy Hills; led by Mungo Knotwise of Whitfurrows. It was their duty to hold The Shire from all invaders. Rohan cavalry would flank from Altorah's army from the East, and Gondor's forces would flank from the West; led by King Aragorn himself. Thanks to negotiations with the new, young wizard Ferris of the Stone, five legions of eagles aided by the great Southern dragon Cerocean; who had recently been sleeping for hundreds of years. Finally; the Dwarves were called to the fight. Erebor accepted immediately; and formed a flank against Rivendell; where they would intercept Altorah's moving troops. The Dwarves of the Iron Hills were a bit more reluctant to join; but they decided to aid by splitting their army in half; sending one to the Eastern front, and one to the Western front. Finally; the Dwarves of Moria were asked to stand with the Hobbits in the Shire. Although the men and dwarves constantly flattered the bravery of Hobbits; they all judged them as weak and unable to fight. To ask someone to stand with a Hobbit army against a full-frontal invasion was a death sentence. Many of the colonies refused to enter; and they stayed that way, the kingdoms of the Free Peoples couldn't force them. But not Nedgi's colony; she vowed to fight and to lead her regiment. And so she went to war.

Nedgi was in charge of a Dwarven battalion that was sent immediately to guard the Shire. With her battalion; was a handsome Dwarven boy named Richtin. Richtin had constantly bullied Nedgi as a child, but Nedgi never fought back or held it against him because she was madly in love with him. Although Richtin still hated her; he decided to play with Nedgi's affections, and enter a relationship with her. Although Nedgi was absolutely delighted, she had no idea that Richtin did this just to get his status raised, as Nedgi was now considered a hero. Soon; Nedgi and her soldiers entered the Shire. The entire land's perimeter was surrounded by 10-feet-tall wooden spikes buried deep in the ground. To the North were Frodo's Knights, to the East were The Smoking Warriors; to the West the Champions of Gandalf, and to the South the Defenders of the Grassy Hills. Nedgi split her force into four teams and assigned each team to a different sector of the Shire. She herself met up with Commander Brandybuck in the West. She found him with a tall, skinny, somewhat awkward wizard with a tall, purple coned hat and red and green robes.

"Aah," Merry began, letting some pipe-smoke out of his mouth, "good to see you my brave Nedgi, Daughter of Nedgar. This fellow with me is a man from Rohan known as Gleowine the Fox. He is a young inexperienced wizard, but still very powerful in his magic."

Gleowine seemed to flinch at the critique, and Nedgi couldn't help but feel bad for him a little. "Hey, you shouldn't speak so critically to your comrade, as not to lower his morale." Nedgi explained to Merry.

Merry couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty, he turned to Gleowine and muttered many apologies and many promises to buy him beer as compensation. The hobbit than turned to Nedgi; "Thank you, dear friend, for showing me the error of my ways. Now shall we spar?" Nedgi blushed red. She couldn't help but be enamored by his good looks and charisma; she would love to spar with him. "Gladly, friend!" she exclaimed.

Nedgi and Merry moved away from the men to find a good place to spar. Oh how much fun they had! With swift and wild parries and blows and lunges and sweeps and dives the two found themselves disarming each other. Merry's slender sword Rubymill was cast aside; as was Nedgi's dual hatchets. The two fell on their backs and laughed. They two had never met anyone like each other.

"Excuse me?" a voice rung out. It was Richtin. "What are you doing with Merry? Have you no shame? You should be with me raising the morale of our troops before the attack begins!" he complained. Although Nedgi's heart was heavy to leave Merry; as was Merry's heart to leave Nedgi, she was overtaken by some strange craving for Richtin's attention that she immediately obeyed. "Oh, I'm so sorry my beloved," she cried as she stood and ignored a sad Merry.

In all reality, Richtin did not need to be by Nedgi's side to give the troops a speech; he just wanted to be so he could brag to his mates about how he managed to date such a famous figure.

Nedgi turned sorrowfully to Merry, "I'm sorry commander, but I must leave now." Merry nodded; holding back tears and trying to maintain a respectful look. He felt as if he had fallen in love from the way he had connected with Nedgi. Nedgi was sad too to leave Merry, she had no idea what took her, but for some reason she couldn't escape the stability Richtin granted her, even if it was built upon a lie. Nedgi left with Richtin; and as they walked away Merry painfully heard Richton exclaim: "I don't want you talking to that man!" and grimly saw Nedgi nod her head reluctantly.

Two days later; the trumpets of battle were sounded. Everyone had to take to their battlements! Nedgi firmly grabbed her weapons and led her team to the Western front; Merry's regiment safely standing several yards away, but still parallel. Merry gave a friendly nod to Nedgi as if to assure her. Nedgi would nod back; but Richtin pulled her away. Nedgi gave an apologetic bow to Richtin; who she just couldn't give up, and she didn't know why. Then; a huge black-silver cloud amassed on the fields before the wooden-spike-gate. A banner popped out here and there sporadically; flashing the menacing coat of arms of Altorah; a whit sword and helm over a black field with the phrase: "Bow or Suffer Unto Altorah" in Sindarin. The Elven Black Cavalry had arrived. From atop their mighty, unrelenting steeds they shot a flurry of arrows. Once these arrows had finished their voyage from their bows to the skies to the ground; at least 500 of the troops in Western division perished. Another 2,000 were injured. Using her skills with her hatchets; Nedgi had deflected at least seventeen arrows directly aimed at her head and heart, but she still suffered from several deep gashes on her arms and legs.

As the army came closer towards the front; they prepared another wave of arrows. Before they could be unleashed; Commander Merry, still very alive, cried out: "Now Gleowine! Use your magic!"

Gleowine the Fox ran up to the gate; flinching now and then but never turning back. He took off his hat, and then flew beyond the gate shouting; "As the evil voices sing, so do I! As the angelic voices hum, so do I! Shining North Star, crack of lightning on sacred stone! Thou art undone by my own flesh and bone!" A gigantic tornado erupted out of the spinning hat. It grew to massive proportions under a minute; and sucked hundreds of Elven horsemen from the charging ranks and into the heart of the storm. The tornado whirled on and on as more of the soldiers disappeared within it. Both the hobbits and the dwarves standing ever so vigilantly at the gate cried out in joy. The cry was cut short however; as the tornado was disrupted immediately by a flash of blinding white Elvish magic. Standing in the middle of the field; among the remaining living cavalry-elves, was Altorah.

"Now!" a voice rung out! Suddenly; as Altorah appeared on the battlefield, Richtin and a series of warriors both Hobbit and Dwarven drew their weapons and the slew the soldier nearest to them.

"Betrayal! Treason!" Merry screamed. "Richtin…how could you?" Nedgi asked sorrowfully.

As the loyal soldiers fought the traitors; the Elven Black Cavalry, now with Altorah at the lead, advanced closer and closer to the gate. "Sir! We're trapped!" A loyal hobbit cried to Merry before a traitor hobbit bashed his skull in with a spiked mace. Merry and Nedgi slashed their way through the hordes of traitors; though for every traitor slain, so was a loyal warrior, and so was a yard gained by Altorah. After caving in the head and piercing the gut of a dwarf once though loyal; Nedgi came face to face with Richtin.

"My love, how could you?" Nedgi asked as tears welled up in her eyes. "Altorah pays better than you" Richtin chuckled as he lunged in to stab her with his sword. In rage, Nedgi parried, but it was too late. Richtin ran off to join Altorah, who had just entered the Western front of the Shire. Nedgi screamed in grief and confusion. She, Merry, Gleowin the Fox, and the remaining loyal troops charged at the elves racing towards the houses, but all the soldiers behind them were transformed into a menagerie of wild beasts from a bolt that spawned of Altorah's mighty hammer and scythe. They raved and rampaged and clawed and bit and the three had to slay the few that pounced towards them. Altorah than aimed his hammer and scythe at them.

"Bow…" he said calmly. Nedgi, full of tears and hate, jumped to hit Altorah in the head with her hatchet, but Merry stopped her, held her, and they all surrendered as the Elves took them in chains.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alas; the armies of Altorah had conquered the Shire, and Gleowine, Merry, the Hobbits, and Nedgi were taken in chains. The Elves had looted and sacked the sites of The Shire as they progressed along the caravan journey of the prisoners bound in iron. Eventually; two high-ranking Elves clad in bright, shining Rivendell armor pulled Nedgi away from Merry. Fear immediately filled her and her heart began to beat much faster.

"Merry! No!" Nedgi shouted in horror as she couldn't bear to be parted from him.

"D-don-don't worry Nedgi…I'll be fine…" Merry wailed as the Elf took him farther and farther away from Nedgi; until they faded away in a crowd of slaves.

Nedgi wanted to turn around to the armored Elf; and punch him in his head hard enough to tear his head off. However; she controlled her striking anger and pumping adrenalin; knowing this action would lead to her execution. And that would mean no chances of righting the wrong that had over-taken Middle-Earth or seeing Merry again. She swallowed her battle-rage and allowed the Elf to take her to some kind of underground bunker via travelling through an underground tunnel system the traitors had constructed.

"Now; tell me your name, She-Dwarf" the Elf interrogated her in dimly lit wooden coffin of a room. Nedgi was strapped with leather to a black-iron chair; which had cruelly placed spikes on its seat. Blood dripped from small, yet stinging punctures in her legs and back. Nedgi grit her teeth harder with every accidental nudge against the spikes and the following spilling of blood. The warrior, however; was no one to submit to her tormentors.

"It's too complicated for a pea-brain Elf like you to comprehend, fool" Nedgi chuckled bluntly.

The Elf's palm met Nedgi's cheek with a brutal smack. Spit, phlegm, and blood were showered all over her face. She groaned with pain and then faced the Elf with angry eyes of burning coal. She spat a loose tooth directly between the Elf's eyes. His reaction was more painful than the last strike at Nedgi; this time he gave a full-knuckled punch that shut her eyes, flattened her cheeks, and knocked her head aside; painfully being pierced by more iron spikes.

"Now…your name…" he repeated; struggling to maintain a somewhat calm tone. This time; Nedgi didn't reply with an insult.

"Nedgi…son of Norgun…" she moaned as spit and blood bubbled from her bruised mouth. She worried she may have fallen into a deadly trap. "Why did you need to know that...?"

"It's not the matter of simple, barbaric Dwarves" the Elf taunted with a smile possessed by something greater, smarter, and more sadistic than him.

"But now, you must tell me," he continued, "who is helping the retarded, crippled band of ne'er-do-wells who fought so poorly today at the Shire? Give me names of kingdoms and their kings, now, she-Dwarf."

This time Nedgi knew she had to be careful to what she answered with; as it may mean the success of all of Altorah's endeavors as she knew them. She lay silent, bleeding on the torture throne she was bound to, with wide, white, terrified eyes, their pupils trembling.

"Well…?" the Elf asked menacingly; letting the word hang in the air sinisterly.

Nedgi shook her head softly. The Elf responded by drawing his dagger and slashing downwards at her face. It left a crimson, shining straight-line beginning from over her right eyebrow to ending just a few centimeters before reaching her right nostril. As the first drops of blood seeped from the wound; she recoiled in pain. Her breath had become even heavier; and tears poured softly from her battered eye-lids. The endless torture and un-deserved animosity she was receiving from her interrogator reminded her of her childhood years; when she was bullied relentlessly and no one could do anything. Much like back then; she felt she could do nothing to help herself. Nedgi felt inconsequential, unimportant, a grain of sand caught in a massive, world-shaking storm-wave, or perhaps a broken cog within an enormous, monolithic engine. She felt utterly and completely helpless; it was the first moment in her life when she was unsure of whether or not she was the master of her own fate.

"Answer the cursed question, she-Dwarf!" the Elf roared and slashed again with his dagger. This time the wound was diagonal. It stretched from across the top of her nose to the bottom of her left-cheek. Nedgi was just beginning to get uncomfortable from the moistness the blood brought to her face. The pain was insurmountable though; and she quivered in pain.

"I will not…I shall not…" Nedgi replied; bowing her head from the agony and pressure. After all that torment and barbaric violence; Nedgi finally re-claimed what made her, her. She refused to give in. Even though the pain devastated Nedgi; she knew falling into a pit of self-loathing was not optional.

"I see…alas, you are of no use to me" the Elf concluded. He aimed his dagger as to make a swooping, downward strike to enter the center of her throat. Nedgi winced as his blade was raised higher and higher. The blade dropped. Nedgi let out a shriek as she knew she was going to die. Suddenly; the dagger stopped immediately before it could cut into Nedgi. The door behind the two slammed open and another heavily armed Elf entered with two Hobbits in both of his hands; struggling to get free of his grasp.

"Abarat; that is enough. I need to use the interrogation chamber" the other Elf told the dumb-founded torturer. "Get the She-Dwarf out of here. We'll recapture her later and then continue the interrogation."

"Actually; Korrigash, you are mistaken. We can no longer question her; her will-power is just too strong. Simply killing her would be best; in fact I was just about to put her out if misery" Abarat told Korrigash sheepishly.

Korrigash raised an eye-brow in disappointment.

"How lazy of you. You know Altorah does not allow killing prisoners put up for questioning until they've given information. If she hasn't given you information yet; you're just not working hard enough. Let her go free; we'll take her back soon" he nodded with a faint, pedantic smile.

Abarat sighed and then let Nedgi loose. With a quick jerk she immediately sat up; removing the spikes from her flesh. Abarat gave her a half-hearted kick; gesturing for her to leave the bunker. What happened next was what neither of the two Elves expected. Though her legs were cut and weakened; she jumped high to grab Abarat's dagger through sheer force of will. In the same frighteningly quick movement; she slit his throat. Abarat fell backwards on the spike-chair; gurgling blood from the thick, deep cut within his throat. Before he could die from choking on his own blood; a spike was hammered into the back of skull as Abarat fell. With a look of despair and shock; Abarat was dead, his eyes still open. Korrigash dropped the two Hobbits out of the surprise of Nedgi's swift attack. They soon kicked his shin and gut; sending Korrigash in a fetal position on the floor; and then ran away. Korrigash cursed them and thought that Nedgi would follow soon after them. He was false. Nedgi screamed in wrath; the wrath she had manifested as she was being tortured; and raised the dagger high to pierce his head and spine. However; Nedgi's screaming stopped, the dagger fell out of her hand, and the face of pure fury changed to one of serious, cold, damning calmness.

"I would never kill a warrior while he's down; even if it is likely he would" she said grimly; and walked away. Korrigash could clearly tell that the Dwarf woman had instilled self-control in the midst of her blind bloodlust; almost as if deep down she morally abhorred what she had just done to Abarat. He looked at her with immense fear and respect as he spat out blood and caressed his wounded body. Korrigash did not expect to get to his feet for a long time.

Nedgi would exit the series of underground bunkers to find what Altorah's army had done to The Shire. Houses and small-businesses were reduced to ashen floors and broken settlements. The trees all over were being set alight by Elven wizards. They cast shining blue fire-balls from the sapphire tipped marble staffs. Elven warriors atop horses persuaded them; shouting: "Show the feeble people here what Altorah's power truly means! Show them the mighty light of Dambeth! Its holy celestial fire shall teach them the power that has touched Altorah's followers!" Nedgi gave an educated guess that Dambeth was a new spiritual force Altorah had instilled worship to. She moved quickly through the ruins of the Shire; fearing to be caught and killed by the soldiers; or worse, tortured again.

Nedgi would discover that whereas Hobbit buildings and constructs were utterly demolished; Altorah's forces had set up new buildings. They were usually gloomy, stone towers to keep enemy infantry, places of worship for the fires of Dambeth, and prisons to put the non-combative citizens of The Shire of Altorah's regime. But as she got deeper within Shire; she found new, more different constructs. Nedgi had entered a shady, town-esque district, filled with giant hollowed out boulders and stones used as apartments, hovels, and businesses. The stench of sin and revelry hit her nostrils; as she could see the many dead bodies on the ground and the splotches of dark, hedonistic, drug-liquids. The site interested her; as she knew that such an astute figure such as Altorah would never have permitted the construction of this place. Perhaps the soldiers did it without his authorization; Nedgi thought. She found many soldiers, traitors, and mercenaries enjoying in frivolities and decadence within the boulder and stone businesses. It was very likely they would rather that Altorah did not know about their business in the newly-built district.

The Dwarf woman entered a lantern-lit tavern. Curtains of gold beads filled the loud, smoky place. There were women in this place; nude and cozily-dressed; lounging and stretching over male patrons; pulling them aside to make love or some such seedy business. It was with grim realization that Nedgi realized she was in a brothel. She stayed hidden; which wasn't too hard to manage; as the constant smoke of fire-pots, incense, and pipe-weed blurred everyone's visage. Also; cushions, couches, and luxurious thrones filled the place; providing many hiding spots for Nedgi. As she knew this place was reserved for those outside the laws and rules of their respective societies and towns; she could hopefully find someone to smuggle her a horse. Then she could ride off to the Blue Mountains; the closest ally nearest to The Shire; besides of course Rohan and Gondor; but she couldn't go there because that would mean crossing the gate Altorah had built at South Downs. Suddenly; two spears were raised to Nedgi's throat.

Behind Nedgi were two snickering Elven soldiers of Altorah. Nedgi swallowed hard; as she knew they would not hesitate to sever her head.

"What is a Dwarf doing here in the Shire? Long way from the Lonely Mountain, eh?" one of the Elves said in between cackles.

"Hmmm…the only business a Dwarf would have here would be opposing Rivendell forces, right?"

Nedgi gave another hard swallow. She had tempted fate and succeeded once; but she knew she couldn't keep doing it forever.

"STOP!" a voice cried out.

To Nedgi's shock an elderly old woman clad in jewels and silks with frizzled white hair rushed to her aid. The soldiers immediately withdrew their spears from Nedgi's neck.

"You can't harm her! She is one of my working girls" the old woman told the two.

"She's Dwarven. She may be a spy working for Morian forces" a soldier responded lightly.

"No, no, no, not at all! Orc slavers gave her to me years ago; she's from the Iron Hills. Now; leave her alone! The poor girl hates being threatened with blades…" the old woman pleaded.

The two left; feeling pretty guilty. The old woman gestured Nedgi to follow her. She came with her to a secret room far away from the main hall of the tavern.

"Thank you so much for your kindness! How can I ever re-" Nedgi was cut off.

"I don't care who you are or what your business is in Altorah's Shire, but I don't care, as from now on your mine, and I own you" the old woman said in a tone much more harsh than the ones she used with the soldiers.

"What do you mean…?" Nedgi asked in a frightened, softer tone.

"You're a whore now…under me. You will work the brothel seeing to it that our clients are satisfied; or else I will tell all the soldiers who you are and you will be executed" the old woman answered softly. "Now get cleaned up, you have work to do."

And so from then on Nedgi was but a whore for six years. She worked at the tavern from the threat of death; hoping one day to be freed and reunited with the armies of the Free Peoples against Altorah. However; the work was difficult and humiliating, and it was very easy for Nedgi to lose hope. She eventually was reduced to a sad ghost of what she once was. She was no longer proud; but self-pitying. No longer brave; but always afraid. No longer hoping; but now dreading that her life would never change. And so Nedgi, thought so, until one faithful day…

Business at the Tavern was going as usual. The whores were caressing and teasing the visiting drunks and soldiers. Men were getting into fights. Reports of whether or not Altorah would inspect the establishment under his self-righteous moral code were being addressed and debated. Until, suddenly, a fiery explosion filled the tavern. It would seem that something had detonated the powder magazine under the place. Out of the rubble and burning furniture; Elvish soldiers, Hobbit traitors, and human mercenaries roared angrily and searched for who ever had triggered the disaster. They immediately turned to Nedgi; who was nursing her bleeding head as she lay on a pile of ash and torn wood from what used to be a chair.

"You little bitch! Look what you've done!" an Elf howled with hate as he raised her by her collar; and pointed his slender broad-sword to her throat. He was just about to impale her; when he exploded into an eruption of black smoke and blood. Nedgi and her assailants would look to the still-standing door-way to see who had just saved her. There, with the sun shining brightly behind her, was a female Ent. She was tall and leafy vines flowed from her full set of hair and her appendages. Around her chest was a belt of powder-bombs, and in her hands was a match-lock triggered brass cannon with a stock. On her lips was a long, excited smile. The soldiers, traitors, and mercenaries immediately departed from harassing Nedgi and took to charging against the massive tree. A soldier was about to skewer her with his spear; but he was reduced to pink miss and flying flesh from a point-blank hit from a cannon-ball.

More soldiers attempted to slash and stab at her; but she swiped them all off her with a round-house kick with her long, out-stretching trunk-leg. She reloaded her cannon and fired more shots on to the surrounding enemies; creating more explosions of human remains. From behind her emerged a fair-skinned, long haired man with a crown.

"Can it be…?" thought Nedgi, "Faramir is here?"

The man was indeed Faramir; and he had the company of Gondor soldiers and the skills to prove it. With his long-bow he fired arrow after arrow; downing another of the assailants. Behind him; Gondor soldiers approached the roaring soldiers; and dueled with them until the final slash left one dead. The Ent fired another cannonball at an Elf; resulting in a high-powered flurry of white fire she didn't expect, and then turned to Nedgi.

"Nedgi, son of Norgun, correct?" the Ent called out over the blaring noise of combat. Nedgi nodded. "Well then get out of here! Ride to the Blue Mountains! We'll meet you there!" She gestured to an empty-seated horse behind Faramir and the soldiers of Gondor barricading the attackers from exiting the Tavern. With a sprint; Nedgi slipped through the barricade and found the horse. Using her upper-body strength; she climbed on and snapped the rains; sending the horse into a mighty gallop. Nedgi had left for the Blue Mountains.


End file.
